


Dipper's Dodge

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another silly drabble based on the authors/writers of ZAA discord.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Dipper's Dodge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/gifts), [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/gifts).

“Dipper you little!”    
  
The white arctic fox pawed at the small dove as she chased it around her apartment. Unfortunately the bird had escaped its cage and Bella White very much wanted to get back to writing.    
  
Bella carefully creaked open the door to the room her brown-crowned ivory dove just flew into.    
  
There was the bird, sitting atop her raccoon partner's chest as he slept shirtless, the bedcovers akilter.   
  
_ “I give up. Ryan can deal with Dipper later...” _ Bella thought to herself, sighing and returning to her writing couch.

Suddenly a cry echoed throughout the apartment.    
  
“F---!? MY NIPPLE!” 


End file.
